Cheater
by RawrRae
Summary: Kurt's engaged to Karofsky, but seeing Blaine. What will Karofsky do when he finds out? evil!Karofsky. future!fic. Rape and Violence, on the cards.
1. Prologue

**A/N; I felt the need to write the prologue, as my story for the KLAINE relationship {Klainers gone Klaine ;)} is kinda different to the proper story, so very sorry ;D I was in bed, all tired reading some manga shizz, when I was thinking about a story I read on here about a wedding, and then this idea dawned on me… SMART RIGHT? {I hope}**

**Prologue- **

Kurt Hummel was past the point of no return.

In a bittersweet good/bad way.

In two months, he was getting married… he was marrying, David Karofsky; the in closet/out closet; slushie throwing; life threatening bully that had made his life miserable for the last few years at McKinley.

Kurt and Karofsky's relationship somehow… developed after being crowned prom king and queen. Although the most _bittersweet _part of it all, in fact, was Kurt's undeniable enchantment with Blaine Anderson; short; curly hair; the most magical of hazel eyes; and what their bodies were doing behind Karofsky's back.

It had been exactly six years since Kurt graduated McKinley High, he'd known Blaine and David for 7 years at least. Him and Blaine has been close since that very moment, Kurt had asked him for directions at Dalton.

But now they weren't just best friends - they were secret lovers.

Their 'special' friendship started when Kurt went to Dalton (to escape said fiancé) and joined the Warblers, an all boy school show choir. They were fighting their way through to Nationals but unfortunately were knocked out of the competition by Kurt's old group, the New Directions, who won. Sometime before that, Kurt sung 'Black Bird' when the Warblers' prize canary, Pavarotti, died and something drastic clicked inside Blaine. He gushed to Kurt, the words that Kurt would inevitably remember forever,

'_Kurt, there is a moment... When you say to yourself: "Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever… You move me, Kurt…'_

At first, their first kiss was forced but it blossomed into something tender and passionate. After another kiss and a heartfelt rendition of 'Candles', Blaine was Kurt's date to prom,

…_not that they were dating _

A picture from that night, hangs proudly on the inside of Kurt's wardrobe (somewhere Karofsky was forbidden to ever go into in their apartment) and on Blaine's bed-side table. In all truth, Kurt had had feelings for Blaine from that very first day,

_You make me, feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream!_

Flirty duets and all. They didn't necessarily act on their feelings and before long Karofsky had wooed Kurt after coming out just for him. Blaine was heart broken, but hasn't said anything…

…_yet!_


	2. Best man?

**A/N: In one of those random moods, where I honestly could be chipper and upbeat one second, then all depressed in another. I'm hoping this chapter is somewhat positive before i add some bad stuffs into it. I got all excited when i received emails from telling me i had a dozen people waiting for the next chapter. This chapter. It really makes a blonde girl, happy... xDS**

**Disclaimer: Glee and any of the characters are not mine. If Glee was mine, Klaine would be like... married with a million sexy babes... of which... the storks delivered? O_O Klainers gone Klaine, right?**

**Chapter One-**

Kurt hugged his scarf around his neck as he trudged meaningfully through layers of thick snow. He was going to Lima Bean, and the journey from his car towards the coffee shop was really starting to annoy him.

His boots kept getting stuck…

In Lima Bean, he'd arranged to meet Blaine and they were going to visits dozens of wedding shops to find outfits, flowers and decorations for _the_ wedding. Inside Kurt's slender body, something was gnawing at the countertenors heart, he wasn't sure if he wanted to get married anymore - if he wanted David anymore?

Kurt opened the door and quickly warmed his hands, using the warmth the coffee shop always produced. He gazed around, at all the tables, seeking whom he was looking for. There he was…

Blaine was sipping his coffee and messing around with his phone, highly amused by what he was doing and laughing silently to himself.

_Probably playing angry birds…_

Kurt smiled to himself and rolled his entrancing glasz eyes. He adored the boy sitting there. He really did. Smitten. He trotted up to the table and removed his coat, dropping it into the chair. The curly haired man still hadn't looked up from his phone, or acknowledged Kurt's being there. Kurt let out a chipper cough and Blaine looked up abruptly.

"Kurt!" A bashful smile instantly formed on his full lips, shadowing the whole of Lima Bean. He was perfection. "Hi!" he beckoned for Kurt to sit down.

"Hello Dapperton!" Kurt grinned as he sat in the booth. Blaine shoved his phone in his pocket, deciding subconsciously that angry birds could wait. Kurt's face was so beautiful. As a conversation developed, Blaine couldn't help feeling empty and hurt. He knew he couldn't have the boy sat in front of him, the boy with his elbows on the table leaning towards him in a charismatic manner. He knew ages ago that he would have to share Kurt with Karofsky if he wanted Kurt but he never thought it would hurt _this _much.

The love Blaine felt toward Kurt wasn't normal. It was abnormal in the most lustful, tender, captivating and perfect way possible.

"You know you're my best friend?" Kurt urged on nervously.

_Second best._

Blaine nodded trying to bat out the message his heart had just sent. He was wearing a smaller smile now, a more uncomfortable one.

"Well, as my best friend, you should be my best man. Right?" Kurt asked in a tone he hoped, screamed IT'S A RETORICAL QUESTION, DON'T ANSWER FOO'!

"Best man? I already am…" Blaine whispered as he took one of Kurt's dainty hands into his own across the table. Lust-ridden thoughts sprang into Kurt's mind as he heard his lover remark in a quiet tone. Although feeling guilty, a mischievous smirk took over his face.

The older but slightly shorter boy sat aimlessly, caressing and fiddling with Kurt's hand and staring into his eyes. 'Sweet Porcelain' himself, was resisting the urge to jump Mr Anderson. Blaine's fingers found Kurt's engagement ring and feebly, his hand moved away from Kurt's, feeling the realization again, of what it was to share Kurt Hummel…

He sipped his coffee, because it was the only thing he could do, that could distract him. Not even angry birds would help. Kurt stood up, and went to order his coffee, hurting from Blaine's sudden movement. He knew very well, why Blaine pulled away and it made him ache.

"So, where do we need to go today?" Blaine was wearing a fake smile, hopefully a believable one, he felt seriously bummed. Kurt cradled his newly bought calorie full cocoa.

"I need to buy an outfit and more decorations. Do you need a suit?" Kurt didn't care about money, he had enough of it from his highly paid designing job at Vogue.

"I - erm, I suppose I need a suit? You can help me with your designers eye?" Blaine exclaimed playfully, knowing that he just gave Kurt an ego boost. He pulled his coat on whilst standing up.

He so wished the wedding was theirs.

Kurt stood and quickly threw on all his snow layers, making sure he had everything. As they stood together, their arms linked all by themselves, as if they needed to feel each other there, as if it was too good to be true and they needed reassurance they were with one another.

"Go forth Romeo!" Kurt chuckled as he ushered Blaine out towards his SUV.

"Does that mean your Juliet?" Blaine smirked whilst climbing into Kurt's car. As soon as they were in, Kurt's fingers slid towards the play button.

_Baby, I was born this way! _

…now to a million different wedding shops!

**Chapter one; Complete-ido? O_O**


	3. Fooling around

**A/N: LOL, so this is so much a fail. Forgive me people, but I realised I hadn't posted in a very long time, so I whipped this up. In all truths its been on my computer for ages, but I was too busy to edit it.**

* * *

><p>"…Oh fine! What about this one Dapperton?" Kurt had been rifling through racks of clothing for hours and Blaine was so bored - It felt like his brain was going to fall out.<p>

"Do you like it?" He propped his thumb up. His eyes were momentarily staring at a crack in the wall. "You haven't even looked at it!" Kurt flailed his arms.

"Its nice?" Blaine answered, wondering if there was some giant spider or some other interestingly gross thing in the wall behind the crack.

"Look at the freakin' thing already!" Blaine heard the harsh tint to Kurt's normally soft and unusually high voice, and swayed his gaze toward Kurt.

Kurt was standing with a giant angelic grin on his face, holding a black tuxedo, sported with gold buttons. A navy blue bow tie hung aimlessly on the hanger along with the outfit.

"Its nice! But isn't it a bit plain for you Mr. Mister?" Blaine walked up to his lover and propped his head on his shoulder. Kurt seemed to think about an answer, and burst out laughing. Blaine lifted a triangular eyebrow, in sheer confusion. Why was he laughing?

"…Its not for me! **Obviously! **It would suit you, it'd compliment your complexion and your curls…" Kurt fiddled with one of Blaine's ringlets, its dark colour shimmering in the stores lights. "I know what your size is, you leave your clothes all over my bedroom floor for me to pick up!" Kurt gave him a quick shove, and handed him the hanger. "You going to try it on or what?" He pushed Blaine into the changing room and closed the curtain. Was Blaine always that easy to push around?

Kurt slid down the wall, until he was sitting cross legged outside the changing room. He decided he would do what he does most. Text Mercedes.

_Oioi, Cedes. What ya doin' ? K xx_

_Cedes is currently window shoppin' for a dress! M xox_

_Cool, I'm in some store with Dapperboy whilst he tries a suit, K xx_

_Get in there white boi! (; M xox_

_I'm not in there with him… K xx_

_You wanna be doe, all kissing him and shit, ADMIT IT! :* M xox_

… _What am I meant to do about him and David? O_O K xx_

Kurt had previously filled his girl best friend in on the current love triangle that possessed his life. He knew he could trust her with his life. He knew all of her secrets, like her relationship with Sam, and she knew all his, ie his love affair with Blaine. Kurt knew that if it came down to it, and he had asked Mercedes which guy he should be with, the 'technicolour zebra' would tell him to go for Blaine, then apologise whilst muttering something about the 'heart wanting what the heart wants.'

_Go 4 who makes you :) *cough cough… BLAINE! …cough cough* M xox_

_You think I shouldn't be with David? K xx_

… _M xox_

He heard a noise in the changing room, and he forced is eyes away from the screen. Blaine was probably dressed by now so he jumped up, and waited for the show to begin,

_G2G Cedes! Blaine's ready. I'll be coming round later with/without him! K xx_

_Au Revior sexy! Looking forward 2 it! M xox_

The countertenor chuckled at his phone. There was slightly more rustling in the changing room and before he knew it, Blaine was standing in the door frame smiling softly at him, looking every ounce the stunner he already was.

"What do you think?" Blaine twirled and a goofy grin washed across his face. Kurt's eyes swept over Blaine's body, up and down; tracking every outline the tuxedo punctuated. "Would you be offended if I rocked up to your wedding in my pink sunglasses?" Blaine's voice noticeably cringed when he spoke the word 'wedding' but Kurt didn't seem to realize. Kurt winked and walked around Blaine, tracing the suit with his fingers.

"So, do ya think I'm sexy… in this outfit?" Blaine winked and struck a disco-dancing pose.

"To be honest, I think you'd look sexy in anything…" The younger mans voice was slightly seductive and Blaine's mind started whirling. Kurt's eyes screamed 'sultry' and slid his iphone into his pocket.

"Ooh, kinky…"

* * *

><p>Traffic was rushing past, as Blaine and Kurt sat in the park along with half a dozen bags. Every few minutes, one of them would look at the other, with pure adoration in their eyes - wondering how it was, they could be with someone so utterly perfect.<p>

_Maybe god spent more time, making him than me? _

"Blaine, why do you like me?" As soon as he had said it, Kurt was starting to regret it. He never seemed to be able to control his mouth for longer than 10 seconds and it always got him in trouble. Blaine's breathe hitched in his throat, he didn't know how to answer that question without seeming desperate or verging on stalker creepy.

Both men leaned back on the picnic rug they had set out.

"Honestly, I don't know how to answer that question. You're just you, and you're… you're… just the most amazing person I've ever met. You get me, you understand the way I tick. I love the way you squeeze your nose between your fingers when your stressed and how you and me think in the same outline. Like, I remember when I first met Mercedes and we were babbling about Vogue and our favourite covers!" Blaine let out a chuckle, knowing that the answer he gave was longer than expected. And **was **sort of creepy. Kurt waited a second, to contemplate what his response should be.

"For someone, who didn't know how to answer that question… you sure had an answer…"

"I have more to say, but I realised blabbing isn't attractive" A quiet giggle rolled out of Blaine's throat,

"You're always 'attractive'. Carry on flattering me Dapperton, I could get used to this!" Kurt rolled onto his side, so he could look at Blaine. The hairs on Blaine's necks pricked up, and he was going scarlet under his collar. He rolled onto his side to look back into those glasz eyes that Kurt donned so well.

"You know how dead you'd be if Karofsky walked past?" Kurt's expression suddenly fell serious.

"He doesn't know much about gays. I could easily tell him, this is how gay best friends act and he'd believe me!" Kurt was running his hand through Blaine's curls, a mischievous smirk playing at his mouth.

"You just called your Fiancé stupid."

"Whatever, boost my ego 'Warbler' Blaine,"

"Not a Warbler no more, I'm still in contact with them though" Blaine shuddered as Kurt's hand ran from a ringlet down his cheek, one petite finger stopping at his lips. "Well, I remember when we kissed? But it went nowhere. Back in Dalton, and I kissed you after muttering something about 'looking for you forever'" Kurt flushed bright red as Blaine kissed his finger. "We kissed for ages that day. Ha, the memories. I also remember the duet, and the Prom." Blaine took both Kurt's hands and rubbed his thumbs along the top of them.

"Its weird. We kissed for ages, went to Prom, went on dates, yet we never dated officially. We weren't 'going out'. We were seriously dumb, just think, if we had dated there would be no David in the middle of us"

"An affairs quite exhilarating actually" Both males burst out laughing, pulling away from each other to laugh.

* * *

><p>"So, what are you doing later?" Kurt and Blaine walked into the elevator, and Blaine pressed the button he was so used to pressing after Kurt swiped his ID card. The pair were unbelievably close and both could feel a rattling connection. Blaine kept resisting the urge to kiss Kurt, kiss him hard - so hard, neither of them could breathe. Kurt, on the other hand, just stared at Blaine's lips. How perfectly formed they were.<p>

How perfectly formed Blaine was.

"I'm going to Mercedes later, never too old to sleep over! I told her, you could possibly come, so she might be expecting you too?" Kurt turned to look at the walls - all the walls in the elevator were decorated with mirrors. Kurt looked at his reflection, and saw Blaine staring at his ass. "Blainey-kins…" Kurt teased "Quit looking at my ass!" Kurt tapped it and carried on studying his reflection. Blaine's eyes immediately shot up.

The elevator stopped on the pent house level, and as soon as Kurt stepped out of it, he knew David was home. He could smell David. The cologne he brought him for his birthday each year, because it was the most attractive scent he'd smelt before. One thing topped the scent of the cologne; the scent Blaine Anderson had. He smelt of soap, after shave, moisturiser and himself. He had his own indescribable aroma - one that drove Kurt wild. Kurt turned to Blaine and squeezed his hand, indicating they weren't alone.

"Kurt? Is that you?" Blaine's mind was plagued by that ridiculous question. Of course it was Kurt. Kurt had the key. Kurt lived here… not that Blaine was remotely happy about his house-buddy.

"Yeah its me… and Blaine!"

"Ooh, Buck Boy!" Karofsky walked out into the hallway where Kurt and Blaine were hanging up coats and bringing bags inside. Blaine hated the names Karofsky used on him, but Karofsky was scary so he couldn't object. Much.

"Seeing as your gay too Karofsky, you cant really call me names anymore. I could easily just throw it back at you." Karofsky's eyes clouded over but he faked a smile in front of Kurt.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't. You're far too, dapper to say anything." Kurt looked fed up.

"Boys, please play nice. Blaine and I have been trudging through the snow all day shopping for the wedding. My feet ache!" He flopped onto the couch and pulled his boots off. Although it was a moment of sheer laziness, Blaine couldn't help notice just how graceful he was - even when throwing himself onto the sofa. Blaine walked over to the arm chair sitting by the window and sat down. Every time he came around, this chair was always his. He'd kissed Kurt on this chair, done some other mildly explicit things on this chair. Things Karofsky didn't know, would never know. Unless someone told him. It was his chair.

Suddenly, his mind started drawing in all the wrong thoughts. If he had had his wicked way with Kurt, on this chair… how much of the house was used by Karofsky and Kurt? In that 'wicked' way. A nauseous feeling started welling in his stomach, as he watched Kurt kiss Karofsky on the cheek. He had totally just grossed himself out…

_Fuck my life. How did I even get myself into this stupid love triangle anyway? Kurt shouldn't be able to look that good. Should be illegal. Maybe Kurt is an alien, or an angel - or something whacky and in between and totally special in his own, gorgeous 'Kurt' way. God. I love him. Ahhh!_

Blaine zoned back to life, when he realised both Kurt and his fiancé were staring at him.

"…Blaine?" Blaine nodded, as in, in some way proving he wasn't brain dead. "So you are alive then." Kurt's eyes were sparkling as he chuckled.

"Yeah, lady boy, Kurt was getting real worried!" Karofsky let out a small grunt as he sat down with Kurt and wrapped his muscular arms around his fiancé. Blaine felt his heart nearly flop out of his chest. Kurt's eyes reached his, they were sympathetic, almost pleading for Blaine to stay calm. He felt stupid, getting wound up about this - if he chose to have an affair with Kurt, he would have to put up with Kurt's soon-to-be other half. In response, it turned out, the only thing he could do was roll his eyes.

"Erm… I should probably go. I could go to Mercedes, meet you there?" Blaine stood up, red under the collar, embarrassed. Karofsky turned to Kurt and snorted.

"You're going to Mercedes house?"

"Yes, actually. Its been a long time since I've seen her. She needs help with wedding outfits" Kurt tapped his fiancés thigh, "I'm going to sleep over, if that's okay with you… 'dad'"

"You saw her last week?" Nobody noticed when Blaine got his coat, giving Kurt one last adoring gaze, and left.

"…and your point?" Kurt was taken aback by Karofskys questioning,

"Does _he _have to be there?" Kurt's eyes fell upon the seat, where the curly haired man was once sitting. He felt guilty, realising that he left without a goodbye.

"Yes he does. He is my best man, and whilst you have someone from work. I have him. Okay? So yes, he has to be there, so their outfits don't clash!" Kurt pinched the bridge of his 'pixie' nose pulling away from Karofskys embrace.

"Whoa, man. It was just a question. Like you two spend loads of time together. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought you were fooling around," Kurt rolled his eyes at the former jock,

"Good thing you know better then…"


	4. You've lost him

**A/N: Right, I didn't have time to edit this properly, so I'm warning you right now that there might be some mistakes, please tell me if there is. I'm hoping that my first story isn't an utter failure as I would like to go somewhere with writing. **

Blaine hurried down the street, heart breaking more with every step he took. Kurt obviously loved him, but he obviously loved Karofsky just that little bit more. Whom was he kidding? Kurt would not leave Karofsky for him. He would have to be mad to think so. Thankfully, he was pretty mad…

He wobbled a bit, trying to keep his balance - trying to stop the tears from coming. His curls fumbled on his head as he stepped into his car. Blaine rested his forehead on the wheel and inwardly cursed.

_Breathe Blaine; breathe… GOD DAMNIT! _

The curly haired tenor hit the wheel with his hand. A sharp pain ran up his palm.

_FUCK OW! _

He turned the key in the ignition, whilst breathing deeply. Sometimes he really had a good reason to hate his life. He hated his life after prom with Kurt. Their bodies were so close, like their whole existence had mixed together. He normally got on well with life, but when it came to love his life made sure that it didn't go well. He had planned to move to McKinley, he had begged his parents and made them understand why he wanted to leave Dalton, but his parent's one catch was for him to wait a month and see how it went. Blaine complied, realizing they just wanted him to make sure it was what he wanted. At the time, it was.

Over time, the month turned into a couple of months, and then a year… he didn't realize being away from Kurt would push him towards Karofsky. He remembered the moment that it had all dawned on him. Kurt had a thing for Karofsky,

**(Flashback)**

* * *

><p>"<em>KURT!" Kurt spun around on his heels, clutching Mercedes' hand. All the seniors were graduating in an hour and most of them were freaking out. Blaine could tell by Kurt's eyes that he was one of them. The countertenor let go of his best friends hand and walked towards Blaine. His glasz eyes lit up, the love between them was electric. It was noticeable. Mercedes giggled inwardly and nudged Rachel, who was also watching the two walking toward each other.<em>

"_They are so cute!" was the only thing that penetrated the comfortable silence. Both boys pretended they didn't hear anything, but their hearts had sped up. Blaine had his hands in his pockets and wasn't wearing a Dalton uniform. He had dressed up, especially for Kurt's graduation. _

"…_Blaine." Kurt opened his arms as they both fell into an embrace. Kurt's hair smelt like apples. Kurt smelt like vanilla, coffee and himself. It was the best smell in the world. Blaine pressed his hands on the small of Kurt's back, smiling as Kurt's eyes widened. They loved being so close to each other. "Blaine, I'm graduating soon!" The taller boy whispered. Blaine grinned. He nodded into the crook of Kurt's neck. The bell went off warning the seniors, they had only 50 minutes left. Kurt took Blaine's hand, the countertenor felt Blaine's calloused fingertips run across his thumb. He led the Warblers' lead singer into the yard. _

"_I'll be in the audience cheering you on. Watching you get that diploma," Kurt smiled, "and then I'll be the first to get a hug, won't I?" Blaine remarked playfully as he sat on the grass in front of a row of girls. Kurt winked as sat with him, grinning at the girls. Quinn seemed to be hyperventilating and Lauren seemed to be muttering soothing words to her. _

"_How are you ladies doing?" The lighter brunette boy asked, a puzzled expression on his face. He gave Quinn a reassuring look when she looked at him. _

"_I think I'm going to be sick! I haven't been this nervous since my waters broke on stage!" There was venom on Quinn's tongue but her words were smooth, trying to bat the venom away. She gulped as Lauren took her hand and squeezed it. Since the day, Lauren Zises found out about 'Lucy Caboosy' her and Quinn had gotten close. They were practically best friends now. Quinn gave Lauren a smile. _

"_I'm going to miss this goddamn school so much," Mercedes gazed up at the building she had called school for over 4 years. She let her head fall onto Rachel's shoulder as tears ran down her chocolate cheeks. "I'm actually going to miss being slushied." The group started laughing, even Blaine. _

_After 30 minutes of giggling and the other female New Directions along with Puck coming over, Blaine's phone vibrated. 'Wes'. _

"_Sorry people, Wes is calling. He probably lost his gavel again. I'll be right back!" Blaine shot up, and brushed himself off. He walked away and answered his phone. Kurt watched him wonder toward a tree and lean against it. _

"_How are you and Blaine?" Santana asked the question all the girls {and Puck} wanted to ask. All of them nodded in agreement; _

"_Yeah, how are you?"_

"_Have you shared dolphin kisses?"_

"_Are you dating?" _

"_What? You're dating and you didn't phone me?" Mercedes was the last voice before Kurt had had enough of their questioning._

"_We aren't together-"_

"_But you want to be with him, don't you Hummel," Lauren winked. Lauren had this weird obsession with calling people by their surnames. All the girls {and Puck} started muttering. Kurt took a breathe,_

"_I have a problem." Puck had questioning eyes as he looked at the countertenor, still sitting on the grass but looking uncomfortable now. _

"_What kind of problem?" Quinn's voice slipped into interrogation mode. _

"_Well, I love Blaine," All the girls squealed and Puck high-fived him. Kurt steadied himself for his moment of weakness, and their reactions, "but me and Karofsky have got to know each other a lot. Guys I think I like him." Lauren and Santana scoffed, Mercedes grunted and the rest of the girls' eyes widened in disbelief. _

"_DUDE! YOU ARE HILARIOUS! Liking Karofsky… Pahahahahaha!" Puck slapped his knee a few times and then realized no one else was laughing. His best friends step-brother was not joking. Puck opened his mouth to object to Kurt's foolish statement but was stopped by the voice of Principal Figgins. Kurt stood up and sat on the end of the row, gazing around beforehand to check if Blaine was in his seat. Blaine was sitting in between his Dad and Carole and Rachel's dads. _

_The Principal tapped the microphone a couple of times before Mr Schue stood up and whispered in his ear. _

"_Welcome everybody to senior graduation," Puck was silently deviating what he should do about Kurt's 'problem'. "I hope you are all comfortable, as Mr Schuester would like to say some words, then Ms Sylvester. Then I will hand out the diplomas!" _

_Blaine watched the graduation in anticipation. He was waiting for his hug and the chance of a lifetime to ask Kurt Elizabeth Hummel to be his boyfriend. He gazed to the left at Burt and Carole, who were huddled together. Carole was crying and Burt was smiling at his son with bambi eyes. Rachel's dads were holding hands and sniffing quietly as Rachel wove her diploma in the air. Blaine felt respectful of them, they had managed to look after a teenage girl as she grew up and they had gotten married, and they were obviously in love. They were proof gays could live happily ever after. _

_After graduation, Blaine sat in the back row next to some bushes. He was scanning the yard for Kurt. His beautiful Kurt. The tenor found Kurt, but his heart cracked when he realized who he was talking to. The brunette was away from the rest of the New Directions and was talking to Karofsky - hugging Karofsky, laughing with Karofsky, staring at Karofsky._

_Giving Karofsky an adoring gaze. _

"_Psst!" Blaine looked around uncomfortably. He shifted in his seat and turned his gaze back to Kurt. The countertenor was laughing as Karofsky spoke. "Blaine! Psssst!" Blaine recognised the masculine tone to the voice and walked towards the bushes. He opened his mouth to ask why he was hiding in the bushes, but was dragged behind some trees. Blaine's face resembled a deer caught in headlights._

"_Man, don't look so scared! I've got my lady Zises, I'm not going to rape you…" Puckerman smirked when Blaine's eyes fell back to normal size. "Anyway, you love Kurt in 'that' way-" Blaine opened his mouth to answer "-don't answer, just listen." Blaine nodded. "You're losing your man to Dave Karofsky, you can't just sit back and watch it happen. I see you watching them all deer eyed dude, say something to him. I ain't one to give relationship advice because all of my relationships have been based on sex but I see you loving on him. Undressing him with your eyes. I don't know you, but I know you're better than Karofsky." _

"_I'm not losing hi-" _

"_Yes you are. Kurt likes him for fuck sake. KURT LIKES HIM!"_

* * *

><p><strong>(end of flashback)<strong>

Blaine pulled into Mercedes' driveway and took his carryall out of the boot. He leant on the side of his car, regaining control before walking up to the doorbell and pressing it.

He never had had that chance to ask Kurt to be his boyfriend. Their 'relationship' just happened?


	5. UhOh!

**A/N: Please let me know if there is any typos or problems. At the bottom of this chapter will be the translations of Santana's crazy Spanish. Haha... Sorry its taking me so long to post. I get distracted by school D: I have this story so planned out - it hurts. Klainers gone Klaine!**

* * *

><p>Mercedes' house was full of 'mature adults' by 7pm. Only, when these 'mature adults' mixed with alcohol and far too much sugar - they weren't mature anymore. They were rowdy and very-very immature. And very-very drunk.<p>

When Kurt had accepted the invite to the sleepover, he thought it would be Mercedes, Blaine and him just hanging out like old times. He didn't realize that all of the old New Directions had also been invited. And that there was going to be alcohol involved.

In the furthest corner Kurt sat huddled on Blaine's lap, they had been making out for over half an hour and had heard 'wanky' escaping Santana's lips every now and then. All of them seemed to know that Blaine and Kurt were involved from the minute they arrived. But no-one had told the old glee club about Karofsky. They knew that David and Kurt had dated - but not that they were engaged, right now, except for Mercedes and Finn who promised Kurt they would say nothing. Kurt decided it was best if it was a secret and nobody knew. He thought he deserved to get off with Blaine in public without worrying about them looking at him down their noses, muttering things about how innocent he used to be.

Kurt pulled away and gazed around the moonlit apartment. All his high school friends were dancing around. Before they had gotten drunk, he'd learnt a lot about their lives.

Rachel had been in multiple plays, but was best known for her role in a TV show about a high school. She'd married Finn, who was juggling being a middle school football coach and looking after Burt's garage, and they'd had two kids. The marriage Kurt had known about because he was there and Finn called him every weekend for long talks about life. Tina had presented a dance show. Mike Chang, her boyfriend, was a judge. They were living happily. After 5 auditions, Quinn had finally made it as a model and had been visiting Beth. Brittany and Santana were obviously together, they were all over each other. In all truths, everyone knew before they did. Lauren had the only unhappy HAPPY ending. She had married Puck, they'd had a child, they'd divorced, then during a drunk round of truth or dare the pair admitted they had been having a fling. _Kurt thought his life was complicated… _Artie had met an amazing woman, and they'd been dating. Thanks to new technology, he was soon to be fitted with special machinery to help him walk. Sam and Mercedes had been together for a very long time, and Mercedes was secretly hoping that Sam would propose.

Currently, Mercedes and Tina were giggling together like they had at the 'Rachel Berry Trainwreck Extravaganza'. Quinn was muttering to Puck about Beth - Puck was crying. Artie had recovered his 'badass' alter ego and was wearing Santana's hat on his head. All of them reminded Kurt of High School. Kurt could feel the tears threatening to fall, he twisted his head in drunk desperation - hoping the curly haired boy wouldn't notice him.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" _Well there goes that hope…_

"Nothing, just… everybody together," He sniffed as Blaine ran a callused finger under his eye. That proved it, he was crying. Since when was he the ballistic over emotional drunk? He was always pretty slutty and giggly when he was drunk.

"Its okay baby, I get it." Blaine soothed, but Kurt knew that Blaine had no idea but was spewing out comfort so he could get back to the kissing part of their night.

"It's bringing back all these great memories! I miss McKinley so much!" Tears were literally pouring out. Lauren stumbled past with Puck on her arm, swigging from his beer, and gave Blaine 'the' look.

"Whys he crying? You better not have hurt him!" Puck gave his ex-wife/mistress a desirable look and dragged her away. She just could not get any hotter. Blaine watched as they walked off, Lauren was laughing and Puck was singing 'Happy Birthday' to no-one. Kurt sniffed and lifted his head, his glasz eyes met Blaine's warm hazel ones.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, lets make out!" And he grabbed Blaine, before his 'best man' could reply.

* * *

><p>Rachel was getting bored of just dancing around. She wanted to play spin the bottle, or 7 minutes in heaven but everyone else was far to boring. She sauntered over to Santana and Brittany, they were kissing.<p>

"Oi" _No reply. _"OI!" She repeated and tapped Santana vigorously on the Latinas shoulder. Santana broke off her drunken kiss and gave Rachel a glare.

"What?"

"Lets call some people! I feel like calling Jesse St Douchebag and rubbing in his face how amazing my life is, WITHOUT HIM!" Brittany gave Rachel an evil smirk as Rachel took a swig of her beer and finished her sentence, "He is suchhhhhhhh a doucheeeeeeeeee!" The brunette hiccupped lightly but laughed when Santana reached for the phone.

"EVERYBODY! BERRY-HUDSMEL WANTS TO PRANK CALL PEOPLE!" Everyone started to gather around, they all had someone in mind to call. Mostly that someone was Sue Sylvester. Mike looked over his shoulder at the couple still in the corner draped over each other,

"What about them?" All heads turned, all mentally taking note of the couple.

"Eh, I'd rather not try and separate them. Kurt'll go all 'bitch please' and Blaine will pull his 'I'm completely dapper so I shant think of saying this but; betch please' face"

"Jesse St Jackass is first!" Rachel started pressing the numbers into the phone. Finns confidence wavered. Mike and Tina walked to the centre of the room and started to slow dance to Yeah x3. Puck was staring at Laurens ass thinking all the raunchy drunken thoughts possible in the world. The group giggled as they heard it ring.

"Hello? Mercedes? Why you calling me at like-" there was shuffling on the other end "3am?"

"This is not Mercedes! As if she'd call you! Paha!" Rachel took a swig of her drink, "I'm calling to say, I'm married to Finn and you'll **NEVER EVER **get this sexy body back. YOU HEAR? Finn gets to touch this body, not you! So suck on it Jesse St Douchebag!" Rachel pressed the end call button as the laughing started. Finn grinned and kissed Rachel, she wasted no time getting into it.

"My go! My go! Lets call SUE!" Finn threw the phone at Artie as he and Rachel continued to kiss. "This is going to be so badass" Artie dialled the number and Brittany leant on him from behind.

"It is 3am, whoever you are - Sues coming to kill you. Your not safe anymore" Artie pulled his collar but regained his drunk alter ego.

"YO! You must be old or something now!"

"Oh my god, is she dead? I've always wanted to talk to a dead person. Ghost Whisperer is like my favorite show, after like... other shows...? Coach Sylvester, hi" Brittany chimed in.

"Oh, if it isn't Tweedle Dumb. I bet fake boobs, and the rest of the Old Directions are there. Where is my Porcelain?" Santana crossed her arms across her chest and pulled a face. Mercedes gave her a reassuring hug.

"Practically fucking Blaine in the corner, yo" Artie burst out laughing, as did the rest of the group.

"You think lifes so brilliant don't you Abraham! Remember Sues coming to kill you! I couldn't when you were in school, because apparently 'we couldn't have mad people running the school' or some jackshit like that. Now piss off I need my sleep" and with that she hung up. Brittany tapped Artie gently on the shoulder,

"I'll miss you dude!"

"Okay me now! me proximos perras**(1)**" Santana snatched the phone. "I have the best idea of who to call. He'll be at home alone, because he can't get a boyfriend!" Santana winked at Brittany and then gazed at Kurt and Blaine in the corner. She was going to get revenge on Karofsky for all the shit he had caused her baby. She didn't realise that what she was going to do wasn't the safest option for neither Kurt or Blaine. Puck dialled the number, as he was the only one that knew Karofskys new number. They worked together.

"Hello?" A gruff voice sounded through the phone. Blaine and Kurt were too far away to hear anything. Mercedes had traipsed off to the toilet, and Finn was busy making out with Rachel. No-one who knew about Kurt's engagement would stop what was about to happen because no-one was there.

"Hola hijo de puta**(2)**! Santana calling, you know your High School beard. That didn't last long! You were so busy eye fucking Kurt. Well Kurt's happy now!" Santana giggled.

"What, its like half 3 woman. What the hell are you doing?"

"Making sure you know how much your life sucks! Yo escupo sobre usted**(3)**!"

"Not that I understand any of your Spanish Satan. Where's Kurt, he okay?" Finn looked up at Kurt's name being spoken for the third time.

"Kurt is like, with Blaine in the corner! They be doing all sorts of sexy shit!" Artie yelled. Finns eyes grew wide. _Oh fuck._

"Excuse me?" There was a hint of anger in Karofskys voice.

"McCripple pants said they was fucking in the corner man, what are you deaf? Anyway, how does it feel? You stole Kurt from Blaine all dos years ago and now they are together! And what are you? Do you even speak to Kurt anymore? DON'T ANSWER THAT. I KNOW THE ANSWER! ITS NO!" The feisty Latina looked very happy with herself. Mercedes hobbled out of the bathroom and sat on the floor closest to the phone. Finn was shooting daggers at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"What the fuck are you on about?" Mercedes recognised the angry voice on the other end. This was not happening.

"Oh my goodness, for a soccer player your really stupid. Unlike my Finny! Blaine took his man back after graduation and you can't say nothing, because you and Kurt are long broken up!" Mercedes squeezed her eyes shut. She was drunk but she knew a disaster when it approached. Rachel was swearing under her breath about how stupid Karofsky was.

"Basically mate, Blaine and Kurt are in love and you aren't in the picture. You can't stop them from being together! Good day!"

"DOLPHIN LOVE!" Brittany pitched in. Santana hung up and high-fived all of her friends. Mercedes looked over at the pair in the corner, still completely oblivious and then back at Finn who was boring holes into her skull. Life was going to get a lot harder for them. She'd tell them at some point. They still had all night and Rachel Berry was very determined to get at least one bottle to spin.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations;<strong>

**1) Me next, bitches**

**2) Hello motherfucker**

**3) I spit on you!**

**Ermerm, peace and love sexies. This is part one of Chapter 4/5 because I plan to add some 7 minutes and heaven shit and stuff. Oh noes, curse my acid tongue. I shall go wash my mouth out. Review if you want? (pleaseeee?)**

***lessthan3***


	6. UhOh! Part Two

**A/N: All I'm going to say is... OMG, GUYS I AM SO SORRY IF YOU'VE BEEN WAITING ON THIS STORY! I GOTS DISTRACTED BY LIFE... and school. Fuffing exams... v_v So, erm, this chapter is going to tie up the loose ends and finish the party. **

* * *

><p>"OMIGOD! I think that bottle is in love with me!" Rachel giggled and leaned in to kiss Mike. Her list was ever expanding; she'd had Puck, Artie twice, Quinn, Kurt and now Mike. In her drunken haze, she was starting to feel very slutty and was thrilled about having kissed Quinn, for a reason she didn't really know. Finn glowered at Mike as his Asian friend pulled away from <em>his<em> girlfriend. Mike looked unfazed but Rachel was giddy. Tina grimaced and muttered a few insults under her breath in Chinese.

"Okay, my go!" Kurt lunged forward, gripping the bottle with the tips of his fingers. He turned his head to the left and waggled his eyebrows at Blaine. So far, the countertenor had had Blaine {a few times}, Brittany, Puck, Santana and Rachel. He watched the bottle spin and looked straight up towards the face of the person it was pointing to - Finn.

"AHHH! THIS IS GOING TO BE SO INCEST-ISH!" Rachel screamed, swigging her beer. For someone who acted very lady-like when she was sober, she didn't manage 'lady-like' when she was drunk. She was sitting with her legs wide open, and burped a few times - Puck and Lauren spudding her for a very loud one. The small brunette looked at Finn, who had gone pale. "Aw, is Finn scared?" She teased.

"No, but it's weird…" Finn pulled at his shirt collar. Artie looked at him up and down,

"Oh come on, yo! Everyone be kissing randomers dude. So what if he's your brother? Cha, you act like it's not normal to kiss your brother…"

"Artie, are you trying to tell us something?" Blaine tapped the wheel-chair bound boy on the head. "You been getting incest-y lately?" Artie shot a glare towards him and shoved his hand away.

"Whatever man, just kiss." Kurt looked at Blaine, who squeezed his arm gently, then looked at Finn. When they were younger, Kurt had been dreaming about this moment but right now, it was creepy, they were related in some ways. He leant in and so did Finn, their faces floated towards each other.

"Kiss me on the side of the mouth and close your eyes…" Kurt whispered, just audible enough for Finn to hear. Finn nodded slowly, making sure Kurt knew he understood. Finn leaned in and caught the corner of his younger brother's mouth with his; he closed his eyes as commanded. Kurt pecked the side of Finn's mouth and pulled back triumphantly. Thankfully, no one seemed to have noticed. Artie was threw his fist in the air, Blaine's eyes had grown large and he was covering his crotch with his hand, Brittany started clapping and the others seemed distracted in their intoxication.

"Do you guys practice when Blaine isn't around?" Artie grinned and swigged spiked orange juice from his cup. Blaine raised his eyebrows at Artie's comment but laughed none-the-less. Kurt looked embarrassed and flicked Finn on the nose.

"I'M BORED, ABURRIDO! I votes we play a game, I call 7 Minutes in Heaven in the closet." Santana pointed towards the cupboard, "too bad Heaven's so far away," She looked confused for a second, but her face morphed back into her drunken grin.

"Oh yeah!" Rachel giggled, "Let's do it! KURT GO FIRST!" Kurt looked astounded.

"Why me?" He fought back, taking a sip from Blaine's bottle of beer.

"You're so innocent - it'll make a change…" Quinn piped in and leant her head on Blaine's shoulder. She looked up and ran a hand through his hair, winked and slid herself back into her old comfortable position - leaning on his shoulder.

"Okay, how do I choose?" Kurt stood up, stepping sideways to keep his balance, and ran a petite hand through his perfect quiff.

"Nah, white boy. We be choosing for you… haha!" Kurt raised one of his perfect eyebrows at Mercedes and stumbled towards the closet, leaning his back on the door. After a few moments, Santana skipped up to him, pushing her boobs up, and grinned.

"Say Hola to your new fuck buddy!"

* * *

><p>"They've been in there for a long time!" Blaine noted aloud, and swigged back his shot, squeezing the lemon and licking salt off his hand. "I want to make out with somebody…"<p>

"You can make out with me." Brittany replied. Blaine raised a questioning eyebrow, but Artie was talking to Brittany now. He didn't respond.

Five minutes later, Santana opened the closet door and walked out. She was smirking as she wiped the corner of her mouth. Blaine's jaw dropped to the floor… but what really happened in there?

* * *

><p>"So…"<p>

"We're both gay Hummel, so I don't expect anything," Santana grinned as she locked the door. _Why was there a lock inside anyway? _

"Are you and Britt together?" Kurt had managed to regain his vocabulary.

"I don't know. Artie is still in love with her, and visits and she bakes for him! Brittany bakes! I didn't know she even knew what an oven was…" Santana slid down the wall onto her bum and crossed her long tanned legs.

"Don't judge a book by its cover?" Kurt gave her a sympathetic gaze and slid down next to her. He rested his hand on her knee and willed her on with his eyes.

"Like - She says she loves me, we make out, we go out together, we do things like shopping and dinner… but McCripplepants gets in the way all the time…" Santana cupped Kurt's hand with one of hers, and used her other hand to wipe tears from her cheeks. "I'm so emotional when I'm drunk. Ergh!" She threw a small smile towards Kurt. Kurt nodded and leant forward, stroking a hand across her damp cheek - an act of sympathy.

"Do you love her back?" Kurt asked.

"Are you mad? What kind of dope are you on, Hummel? Of course, I love her. That's the problem - I love her too much…" The Latina sighed and glanced at Kurt, who was looking at her with an expression commonly known as 'fatherly pride'. "What?"

"I'm proud of you San, you've fallen in love. You do ol' pappy Kurt proud!" Kurt pulled Santana into a light hug; she gently pushed his shoulder as he did so.

"You're such a piss take Kurt." Santana giggled but hugged Kurt back with the same gentle force. Kurt pulled away and gave her a comfortable smile. Santana decided the spotlight should go to Kurt for a while. "How about you and Blaine?" Kurt's eyes widened as if he was going to object, but answered smoothly,

"Yeah - He's great. The same dork he was all them years ago at Dalton, with the same charm." The Latina looked dreamily at him.

"What first… attracted you to him?" Santana smiled, she'd always wanted to know the story behind the great 'Klaine'. Kurt seemed to ponder an answer.

"His eyes. You know, you can't meet a guy on the staircase and ask directions, without glancing at their eyes at least once. Well those and the fact he was singing about tight jeans and getting jiggy!" Santana burst out laughing and Kurt laughed too.

"…what about his eyes?" Santana stopped laughing.

"They're just… dreamy. Sometimes when he's talking, I'm not listening - I'm just staring. I've honestly, never felt like this before."

"I'm so glad you're together!" Santana gave Kurt another hard, but heart-felt look. Kurt shifted nervously at 'together' but returned her smile. "Should we get out of here? I'm starting to feel claustrophobic…" Kurt stood up and helped the Latina up. She dusted herself off and hugged Kurt again.

"You're amazing Kurt, don't forget that…" The Latina leant forward; her bodacious chest brushing against Kurt's trimmed one, placing a small peck onto his porcelain cheek. "Thank you for understanding." Santana unlocked the door and glanced back at him.

_I wonder whether Brittany was right…_

She quickly gripped his hand, gave him a full on sultry kiss on the lips and stepped out.

_Brittany was definitely right…_

Kurt watched as she wiped the rim of her mouth, in a typical Santana 'I-got-off-with-someone' way. He rolled his eyes but watched as Blaine sat with his empty shot glass - his mouth wide open, his eyes even wider watching the Latina. Kurt looked on as Santana shot a wink in Blaine's direction. He giggled and trailed behind Santana.

"KURT! I THOUGHT SHE ATE YOU!" Blaine stood abruptly.

"Preach!" Artie rolled past them, two pairs of sunglasses were mounted on top of his normal glasses and a rainbow was drawn on his cheek. Kurt looked at Brittany accusingly - she was drawing something on the side of Quinn's face. Blaine waved a hand in front of Kurt's face, so he turned to look at Blaine.

"She may be the devil in disguise, but she's not a cannibal." The Raven tried to laugh but didn't succeed because Kurt had already started kissing him again.

* * *

><p>"N'aww, look at my boys!" Mercedes hollered, knocking back a glass of whisky. Finn furrowed his brow as he watched his stepbrother and Blaine cuddled together on an armchair. Blaine was sitting on Kurt's lap and was blushing as Kurt laced a string of chaste kisses across his jaw aiming lower each time. Sometimes Kurt would whisper something into Blaine's ear, making the Raven blush even more.<p>

"What are we going to do about David?" Finn asked, looking away from the couple. Blaine jumped up suddenly, and ran towards a door. Kurt tilted his head before fleeing behind him.

"We tell _them_ - when we are sober. But, we tell everyone else now… Go shoo them into a bedroom. Except mine, my god, I can't be bothered to buy new linen." Finn was about to get up when Kurt hobbled up to them, obviously drunk again.

"Blaine just threw up." He started laughing, "In the bath…" Mercedes raised her eyebrow whilst Kurt continued to laugh, "So, we're going to sleep in your bed!" Before Mercedes could object, Kurt had traipsed off again - towards Blaine this time. Blaine had has face on his lap and was muttering to himself. Kurt had tottered all the way over to him, by now, and was running a rigid comforting hand through his lover's curls. "Come on Blaine… lets get you to bed…" Kurt helped Blaine up and dragged him slowly into Mercedes' bedroom. They left the door open and some of the group watched as they both collapsed onto the bed - Blaine taking the role of small spoon - and cuddled on the bed. There were a few simultaneous 'aww's' as Kurt kissed Blaine's shoulder.

"It's so adorable…" Quinn mumbled, combing a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. A picture of a penis had been drawn on her cheek, not that she noticed… or anybody else noticed for that matter. Finn crept past all of them, and closed the bedroom door before turning the music off.

"Guys, we need to talk…" He shouted. Rachel booed loudly and Puck stopped stroking Lauren's thigh and stood up. Quinn, Sam, Mike and Tina were already draped over the sofas, but had shuffled closer together so everyone would fit. Artie wheeled up beside the sofa with Santana on his lap and Brittany behind them.

_There's something you don't see everyday…_

Mercedes spun on her bar stool and looked at every person singularly. Sam ran a hand through his 'blonde' hair. He smiled at Mercedes and she looked down blushing.

"What do you want to talk about?" Sam leant on the coffee table in front of him. "We can't play no games with 'Klaine' gone, it's no fun…" He gestured to the closed bedroom.

"No. We're not playing any games without them. We have to talk about them…" Finn started to lose his balance so Mercedes pulled him onto the stool next to her. Santana raised an eyebrow,

"Mamma Mia! They love each other, we get it!" She rested her head into the crook of Artie's neck.

"Shut it Latina." Mercedes growled. "Let Finn talk." Finn nodded at her and spoke slowly, knowing everyone in that room was very drunk.

"Kurt hasn't been completely honest with all of you… He's not seeing Blaine; he's going to get married to someone else." Finn soaked up their reactions. Sam's, Mike's and Quinn's jaws had dropped, Artie didn't seem to register, Tina's eyes were wide and Puck was smirking,

_Good on you, Hummel!_

Brittany, who had sat beside Artie and Santana, tilted her head, Santana's eyes were sparkling but she was also smirking. Lauren had a smile on her face and Rachel - well Rachel, was giggling.

"I knew Kurt wasn't innocent…" Santana let out a triumphant laugh and Artie smiled back at her.

_She really is very pretty._

"That isn't the point. He's marrying…" Mercedes couldn't finish her sentence so she looked at Finn. He gulped and opened his mouth.

"-Karofsky." Lauren spoke instead. Every head had spun to look at her. Many expressions were questioning.

"How'd you know?" Finn spat.

"I saw them walking through Central Park holding hands. I may be with Puckerman, but I'm not as stupid as he is. No offence honey." Puck nodded in a sort of agreement and Sam sniggered.

"So he's engaged to Karofsky, and he's having a secret fling with Blaine? Kinky…"

"We prank called Karofsky."

"Oh good God."

"We told Karofsky!" Rachel had gone as white as a sheet, and she had stress lines forming on her forehead. Santana had panic in her eyes,

"He's better than he was at McKinley - but not enough to get over this without getting violent."

"Yay! I love weddings! I want to be a bridesmaid!"

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, you like? I couldn't help adding some sappy Santurt moment, then Santana had to ruin it. Kinn moment - lord forgive my moment of written incest and I always imagined Kurt being the one puking - so I made Blaine puke instead. Huzzah for that...? Review if you love me, PM me if you love me more... :D <strong>


	7. Someone forgot to tell him!

**A/N: To all those people I have kept waiting for this - I'm so sorry. My other story, is sort of on hold because I want to type it all before I post it… Erm, I had to change the categories and stuff because I realised the direction I'm pushing this in isn't just 'angst' is full blown CRIME-GRIMEE! :] This chapter sort of switches different points of view, but is always in 3rd person! OHOH, AND R.I.P Amy Winehouse *lessthan3* Gone but NEVERNEVERNEVEREVERRR forgotten :(**

* * *

><p>David Karofsky sat alone in his shared apartment. His face was red, and tears were slowly rolling down his boiling cheeks.<p>

The phone lay up-turned on the cracked-glass coffee table and the laptop stood un-settled sideways on the sofa, keys deposited on the floor and cushion, with a hole in the screen. But he was fine. A stupid phone call didn't upset him. No way.

Slowly he stood up, deciding that he should clean up before Kurt came home. He would speak to Kurt about this - Kurt wouldn't lie to his face. Would he? Kurt had been though, obviously, other wise this wouldn't be happening. Picking up small shards of glass with his bare hands, he thought about everything he had been told by the clueless people on the other line. What did they mean when they said, that he and Kurt had been 'long broken up'? Had Kurt never told them about 'them'? Had Kurt portrayed him to be someone who steals boyfriends? Did they think, he would've 'stolen' Blaine if he didn't get Kurt?

The former jock, gazed around the slightly torn up apartment but sighed when he realised all evidence of a tantrum had been covered or cleaned up. He flicked his wrist up toward the light switch, turning the light off and strode towards the door. Karofsky decided he would take a drive, calm himself down then put on his I've-been-better-face for when he came home to Kurt and probably Blaine pretending they were watching something…

* * *

><p>Finn ached. He squinted at the brightness and slowly sat up, taking in his surroundings. He was draped over the back of Mercedes couch, covered in what seemed to be silly string. How the hell, did the group get silly string? He contemplated standing up but voted not because his head was spinning - being the giant he was, if he fell over, he could kill someone. He looked around the room at all the people sleeping soundlessly - or noisily if you were Sam and Tina, apparently - and ran a hand through his hair. He needed to tell Kurt something, urgently, but he'd forgotten what it was. Oh well, if it was life threatening he'd remember.<p>

Mercedes was the next to stir, she rubbed her dark eyes and slapped Sam's chest hoping that it would stop him from snoring so loudly. He curled into a tighter ball, but managed to get his arms around her waist and pull her down.

"I know your awake, boo." She tried. Her boyfriends eyes flickered open and he grinned before pulling her face down to his. He whispered something that sounded like 'I love you' and pressed a soft kiss to his girlfriend's lips.

Finn watched the pair and cleared his throat, as he did so Quinn sat bolt upright - the penis still visible on her pale cheek. Mercedes seemed to flush and leant down to kiss Sam on the forehead before stretching and crawling onto her feet. He groaned, missing the warmth of her body pressed against his.

"Nice dick, Quinn." Puck called from his position on the chair near the window, Quinn looked at him wide eyed before running to the bathroom, maybe to look in the mirror - maybe to vomit. It seemed, to Finn that once one person woke up everyone else did. Strange. He looked around again, scanning the room for his dainty wife.

"Has anyone seen Rach?" He mumbled for anyone to hear. As if on cue, Quinn wobbled back into the main living space, she looked pissed off.

"She's asleep in the bath; she's cuddling a rubber duck. She obviously can't hold her alcohol well…" Quinn threw herself onto the sofa next to Mercedes. Sam ran his fingers through his fringe and crawled toward Mercedes where he rested in between her legs, nuzzling his nose into her left one.

"I like ducks…" The easily recognisable voice of Brittany rang out around the room. Santana and Artie also made themselves noticed by grunting at Brittany's 'confession'.

"Is everyone awake?" Mercedes asked, not looking up from the top of her boyfriends head. She fiddled with his brown roots, and cursed when he tapped her hand away.

Puck studied the room, nodding as he acknowledged Tina and Mike already kissing and Lauren spinning herself in the swing chair.

"All except Kurt and Blaine," He grumbled "And I'm not waking them up. They could be up to all sorts…" Lauren cheered and continued to spin.

Finn walked back into the room, carrying Rachel like he did when they stepped out of the church when they got married. He dropped her gently onto the free sofa and chuckled inwardly as she moaned and curled into a little ball. He observed the room's residents.

Santana was back on Artie's lap and they were giggling at each other. Brittany had hobbled over to Quinn, in just her bra and shorts, and was speaking to her in hushed tones about the penis on the side of her face. Finn tried to ignore the fact he heard, 'if I lick it, will it taste like dick?' Sam had dragged himself onto the sofa next to Mercedes; her head was on his shoulder. Mercedes seemed half asleep as Sam entwined and untwined their fingers, stopping occasionally to fiddle with the same one finger - Finn pretended he didn't catch Sam's fingers always linger on Mercedes wedding finger for a bit too long and the small smile that crept onto the blonde's face every time he did so. Puck had made his way over Lauren, and pulled her up. Their limbs were wound together, as they swayed together in the corner of the room although no music could be heard. Finn remembered when his best friend told him that 'everyone has music in their hearts, they just have to listen to notice it' and grinned at the pair. Tina and Mike had stopped kissing but Mike was whispering gently into her ear and his girlfriend was giggling lightly to herself, and pushing Mike's shoulder every now and then. That was when he noticed Mercedes' bedroom door open. He smiled, waiting to look upon Kurt's hungover face but grimaced, then grinned again when he caught sight of INSANELY hungover Blaine's face.

Blaine quivered through the room slowly, stopping after every few steps to stop himself from wobbling. His head was throbbing and he felt like shit - he probably looked like shit too.

"Hey sexy!" Santana hollered and gave a small wave and wink. Blaine waved back and tried to smile, but his face hurt too much. He squeezed the bridge of his nose between his fingers in an effort to calm himself. He must've been hammered. He continued to bumble toward the sink; he grabbed a glass and filled it with water. After one sip, he felt a bit better so jumped onto the desktop.

"How bad did I get last night?" He asked from his seat on top of the dishwasher. The group mumbled some replies but Quinn spoke the loudest.

"Well, you got possessive in Seven Minutes in Heaven, got asked to make out by Brittany, and went all 'OH EM GEE. I THOUGHT SHE ATE YOU! On Kurt… You spent the night like making out with Kurt, laughing with Kurt and ignoring those that could ruin your life if you pissed them off!" Mercedes had woken up a bit, and one person popped into mind when she thought about possible 'life ruining'.

"Blaine, baby. I think Kurt should stay with you for now…" Mercedes started, Blaine gave her a quizzical look. "It's just; we may have accidentally pranked called Karofsky and told him… like everything?" Blaine looked very deer-in-headlights-ish and gulped.

* * *

><p>Kurt stretched in a warm bed. He was fully clothed, but his tight jeans were too tight. He ran a hand down his body and stretched thoroughly when he found he had every article of clothing that he had on last night. He rolled onto his side, noticing a Blaine-sized lump in Mercedes special mattress. He grinned and sat up, checking his reflection in the mirror on the wall beside Mercedes king sized bed. The brunette slipped his shoes on, and walked slowly into the main room.<p>

Everyone was gathered around Blaine. He didn't notice the look of worry and hurt on Blaine's face and he didn't notice the concern on everybody else's. He was glad his best man still fit in with the old New Directions. They were probably sharing secrets about him… typical of them isn't it? They always do that. He looked down at his watch, it was 5 past 9 and he needed to be in work by half past. Memories of telling the group he would leave without saying goodbye flooded his head as he grabbed his Gucci coat off Mercedes' coat rack. Kurt mistook Rachel's hungover sob for a cheerful laugh as he left.

He flagged down a cab and got in. Kurt checked his pockets and realised he'd left his phone in Mercedes' bedroom. Oh well, he'd call around later to get it.

* * *

><p><strong>If you love Karofsky - KurtofskyKlainofsky you might not want to read the next chapter. Because seriously - Karofsky can only be sane for a little bit longer. Pahaha. **

***lessthan3* biatches.**


	8. I'm with someone else

**A/N: Sex is implied but I don't think I'll ever feel completely comfortable with writing full-blown smut. LOL. Some of this is written in Karofsky's POV but still third person and I would like to disclaim this, because I always forget to. **

**IN ADDITION, I APOLOGISE FOR MAKING YOU ALL WAIT! I had the most intense writers block and I'm sorry if this sucks. Feel free to tell me if it does ((:**

* * *

><p>"I know baby, but I have to go to work!" Kurt pretended he didn't notice the space bar from his laptop under the sofa as he shrugged his coat on.<p>

"It's Tuesday!" David leant on the wall, staring Kurt down when the younger man wasn't looking at him. He had decided he would pretend nothing was wrong, and see if his fiancé noticed or not.

"I know, but I have to finish my newest Portfolio… Dee and I made plans to do it today. I'm sorry," Kurt gave his fiancé a quick peck on the cheek and watched his eyes cloud over for a few seconds. Something was definitely wrong. "Besides you'll be at work, so you won't miss me. Bye babe. Love you." He grabbed his car keys and practically ran from the apartment; sweat had started to form on his brow. David was acting very strange.

As soon as Kurt left, Karofsky gazed momentarily at the spot he once stood. Making sure Kurt would be in the elevator right now; he stepped out and shut the door behind him. He knew where Kurt was going - he just wanted proof.

* * *

><p>Karofsky pulled into a space five cars behind Kurt's prized baby. He rolled the window up and watched as his beloved fiancé got out of his car, checked his reflection in a wing mirror and pretty much skipped across the road toward a small but well designed bungalow. The door swung open as soon as Kurt reached it and a hobbit-ish shaped man stepped out and pulled him into a tight embrace. From where David was, he could tell that the small man was obviously Blaine and not Diana… His jaw nearly dropped when Kurt initiated a passionate kiss with said man, his heart nearly stopped, his temperature rising a little bit to accommodate his new found anger.<p>

Why couldn't he see this before? Kurt and Blaine were always together. Why didn't he find it strange that when he came home, he found Kurt wearing a different shirt from what he had on earlier and Blaine sitting on the washing machine ogling his bum? David had always taken the piss out of him, but not because of their obvious friends-with-benefits relationship, but because of his height and/or his love for Disney. How could he have been so nonchalant toward their friendship? Hah. Just the word friendship seemed wrong for their sexual ways.

Tapping the wheel with his fingers, David Karofsky glared at the couple. They were still on the doorstep, but they were just hugging. They saw each other last week at Mercedes' party, so why were they acting like they hadn't been together for so long? David had been purposely keeping Kurt busy and stopping him from leaving the house, it helped him maintain a feel of control in the relationship he was so close to losing. He had only let Kurt 'go to work' today to make this long speed bump in the relationship seem normal to everyone else. Especially Blaine. He didn't want Blaine to get involved in his obvious possessiveness over Kurt.

From where he was, he could see Blaine mouth 'I love you' and he had no doubt Kurt replied because the next second they were back to kissing. Did this pair have no limit on the PDA they were practically vomiting everywhere?

Blaine pulled away and walked back into the house, his hand clasped gently onto Kurt's smaller one. Kurt followed with a very big smile on his face. The expression on Karofsky's face could only be described as neurotic. He didn't know whether to throw something at the house - like a brick - or to curl up on the backseats and cry. You could see, as the door closed, Kurt jumping onto Blaine and wrapping his legs around the shorter man's waist.

Karofsky changed the gearshift and pulled away. He was getting away from this before he lost his temper, or his heart fell unwillingly out of his chest.

_That man will die._

* * *

><p>Kurt grinned as he pulled his jeans back on. They cradled his ass quite well. Looking to his left, towards the bed, he tilted his head at Blaine, who was staring at him with a peaceful awe filled smile. Blaine was still naked, under the covers; his head was resting on his arm, which was lying on the cream coloured pillow.<p>

"What?" Kurt giggled as he fluffed his hair and squirmed under his lover's gentle gaze.

"You're just really beautiful…" Blaine rolled over and crawled to the side of the bed that Kurt was standing on. He reached his arms up, and wrapped them around Kurt from behind. Kurt spun on his heels, and looked down at the man. He was still giving Kurt an adoring glance. The brunette threaded a long finger through one of Blaine's perfect ringlets; he rolled it and unrolled it. His expression was peaceful.

"I love you," Kurt couldn't think of any other logical answer to Blaine's loving statement and couldn't help but look at the photograph of him and Blaine at junior prom, proudly framed on the bedside table. Blaine followed his path of sight, chuckling when he realised what he was looking at. The Raven kissed his bare chest, just below his belly button, tenderly.

"I love you," he exclaimed. For some couples those 3 words where a chore, something you say when you want something or need something, but for him they were the most meaningful words in the world. They could mean anything, but when he was with Kurt, when he said them to Kurt, his heart sped up and when he was pressed against Kurt, he could tell the younger man's heart did too. He meant those words, and he was sure Kurt did too.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt had always had a habit of keeping Blaine's eye for too long. But the strangest thing about it was when he'd smile as well - as if he knew he was doing it, as if he was doing it on purpose. <em>

_It had been 3 months since Karofsky and Kurt had come out to the New Directions that they were dating. Kurt was trying to put off telling Blaine because he knew both their hearts would crumble. Over the 3 months, since the very day he and David clicked, Kurt had had been having bad nightmares about telling Blaine. The look on Blaine's face in his dreams was always enough to stop himself from telling the Raven… He'd spend half the night in his room pacing back and forth, working up the courage to tell Blaine but the minute he was face to face with the older boy, he just couldn't do it. _

_Today. He would tell him… Everything._

* * *

><p>Kurt allowed himself to be pulled back onto the bed by his lover. He giggled out muffled sentences like 'stop it!' and 'Blaine that tickles!' but never once did he want this to stop. He wanted to be with Blaine forever.<p>

"I shan't."

"Blaine, I can't breathe!" Kurt giggled his back arching to accommodate Blaine's ticklish touches.

"Well, that's too bad Hummel. You'll just have to try and stop me," Blaine chuckled as Kurt reached up and rapped his arms around the formers neck.

"Now… I wonder how I'd do that…" Kurt nibbled on his lovers jaw until he knew Blaine would be to numb to continue his tickling. Blaine groaned when his phone rang but Kurt insisted he should take it. He watched blissfully as a naked Blaine wondered into his en-suite and sat on the bath. He was so happy with Blaine…

Why was his whole life so difficult?

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Kurt!" Blaine hollered across the car park. Both Kurt and Blaine had decided to take summer jobs in Walmart during the summer. They had the same shifts, so spent hourly amounts of time together during just one day. Kurt was happy with being that close to Blaine. Kurt turned and smiled as said boy skipped across to him in a camp manner. <em>

"_How do you do?" Blaine bent over a little and took Kurt's hand in his; he grazed a knuckle with a small kiss before looking back up and dropping the hand. Kurt giggled. It seemed the brunette did that a lot when Blaine was around. _

"_Very well thank you Mr Anderson, and you?" Kurt clutched the strap to his bag tightly and continued his path to the employee entrance. Blaine jogged in front of Kurt, spinning around so he was necessarily walking backwards. _

"_Very well thank you," Blaine repeated Kurt's answer. Kurt giggled, yet again. _

"_You're going to crash into something."_

"_Wouldn't you like to see that," The Raven winked, whilst clipping on his badge and scowling playfully at the teenager in front of him, "besides, I'd get off work if I crashed and broke some bones. I only got this job so I could spend time with you, seeing as you seem to be spending lots of time with someone else…" Kurt tried to ignore the hurt in Blaine's smooth voice. _

"_Yeah… about that," Kurt took a large inhale of breathe before he continued. "You know I've been seeing someone?" Kurt glanced sidelong at Blaine, his face had fallen quite a bit. _

"…" _Blaine opened his mouth to say something and Kurt watched as he battled against the words wanting to spill out. He decided he couldn't say anything to Kurt, not at that moment in time. _

"_I think you deserve to know who I'm dating, right?" Blaine nodded wordlessly. He knew what was coming, he'd seen all the evidence and remembered Puck's reasoning. _

"_Yeah…" Blaine knew what was coming, he could stop Kurt from continuing and say he knew but somehow he needed to hear this from the man himself. He had to hear Kurt say who - the one name he didn't want to hear, but knew was coming._

"_Blaine," Kurt took a deep breathe and watched Blaine's eyes cloud over. Was it hurt or anticipation? "I have been dating David Karofsky…" Blaine's eyes completely cloud over this time. _

_**So Puck wasn't over exaggerating. **_

_Blaine felt like millions of bricks had been poured on him, or someone had shot him right in his heart. His heart was sinking lower and lower for every second he was thinking up a response that hid his hurt and made him seem comfortable and _happy _for Kurt._

"_I'm," Blaine coughed awkwardly, "really happy for you…" He smiled faintly, trying his best attempt at making it seem calm and un-affected by Kurt's news. "And - er, I need to go. Sorry." He walked off quickly, ignoring Kurt's half-hearted concern-spiked voice calling after him. He needed to get away from Kurt._

"_Blaine, wait!" Kurt's knuckles were white with his death grip on the bag. What did it really matter to him that Blaine seemed so heart broken? They were best friends, of course they were going to date people but… why was there a pain in his chest, a yearning to Blaine to say it was okay and he understood, or that they could run away together?_

_That wasn't a feeling that normally came with friendship, was it?_

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA, I think. So read and review, I have some stonker chapters coming up. and by stonker I mean WOW, it's my own word, you like? ((:<strong>


End file.
